Reptile (Mortal Kombat)
Reptile (real name Syzoth) is a recurring villain from the Mortal Kombat franchise. He is the last member of an ancient race. Background Long ago, a race known as the Saurians or the Zeterrans, who lived in Earthrealm before they were forced to leave to their own land, Zeterra due to a battle between the Thunder God Raiden and the Fallen Elder God Shinnok. Soon, however, they were conquered by Shao Kahn and their race nearly went extinct. One of the last Saurians was a being named Syzoth, more commonly known as Reptile. Reptile faithfully served as Shang Tsung's bodyguard and as Shao Kahn's spy even before the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Despite the fact that these masters would never fullfil any of their promises, Reptile hoped that they would be able to revive his lost race. Stats Attack Potency: At least City level '(Comparable to Rain and Raiden, who summoned storms multiple times.) 'Speed: Relativistic to Lightspeed '(Comparable to Scorpion, who was a threat to Quan Chi and killed him. Quan Chi managed to react to Raiden's lightning, which moves at Relativistic speeds. Can contend with and react to attacks from Kotal Kahn, one of which involves him redirecting a beam of sunlight.) 'Durability: At least City level (Should be no lower than his Attack Potency.) Hax: Invisibility, Brainwashing (Malibu Comics Only), Durability Negation (Acid melts objects by breaking them down at a molecular level.) Intelligence: Above Average. Despite his seemingly savage exterior, Saurians are smarter than humans due to their larger brains. Stamina: High. Took part in multiple battles in his lifetime and is known for wiping out entire civilizations. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Skilled Martial Artist:' Although he is primarily a spy, Reptile can nevertheless keep up in hand-to-hand combat with other Kombatants. **'Hung Gar:' The merging of Southern Shaolin fighting styles of Chinese kung fu. Based on the movements of animals such as a tiger or a crane. **'Crab:' Movements in this martial art are mostly performed while imitating the walking style of a crab. **'Pao Chui' *'Stealth Expert: ' Reptile is an expert in stealth activities, which are made easier by his ability to turn invisible. Kotal Kahn, when asked by Reptile why he didn't kill him when he had the chance, responded by saying that his skills as a spy are too valuable to throw away. *'Saurian Physiology:' Being from the realm of Zaterra, Reptile has a number of natural powers. For one, he has the appearance of a typical reptile, while remaining humanoid. He possesses unnaturally sharp teeth and claws, which are capable of cutting through body armor, and a long tongue, which is capable of ripping off human heads and can be used as a blunt weapon or to bring people closer. Also capable of climbing up vertical surfaces. **'Superhuman Senses:' Mainly, increased sense of smell. Sensed Kotal Kahn sneaking into his room while sleeping. Managed to sniff out Takeda, Cassie, Jacqui and Kung Jin and managed to deduct their Earthrealmish smell despite them being well hidden. **'Acid Creation:' Acid literally drips from his mouth, due to his spit being replaced with a toxic substance. Additionally to this, he can seemingly conjure acid from anywhere on his body, including his palms and feet. Capable of producing clouds of acid, which can melt bullets before they can reach him. Can make puddles of acid with his spit, which either damage enemies or melt them entirely. The acid is capable of melting entire human bodies in moments and is powerful enough to dissolve the bark off of a tree. **'Invisibility:' Reptile is capable of turning completely invisible to the naked eye. Like a chameleon, Reptile blends into the environment. He can use this ability to conceal multiple people at once. **'Cannibalism:' Reptile can consume human flesh, or even entire limbs, without suffering any negative consequences. His favorite method of killing is eating the opponent's head whole. *'Brainwashing:' Can force his victims to do his bidding by simply looking into his eyes and speaking a command. Forced the strong-willed Sonya Blade to marry Shao Kahn. *'Animality - Chimpanzee:' The ability to transform into an animal and deliver a finishing blow. Reptile can transform into a chimpanzee which, instead of delivering a killing blow, scares the opponent off. Techniques *'Poison Gas:' Reptile increases the size of and damage dealt by the toxic cloud that surrounds him. *'Basilisk:' A green aura appears, which slows down the opponent in every way while increasing Reptile's. *'Force Ball:' Reptile creates a ball of acid between his hands before it shoots forward, sending enemies into the air as it impacts. This has both Slow and Fast versions and can be manually stopped by Reptile mid-air *'Slide:' Reptile slides across the ground using his acid. *'Acid Spit:' Reptile spits acid from his mouth, damaging enemies as it hits. *'Klaw Pounce:' Reptile leaps into the air, performing a flip forward, before slashing the opponent overhead with his claws. *'Klaw Swipe:' Reptile slashes at his enemy with his claws, knocking them to the ground. *'Reptilian Dash:' Reptile, using acid, blitzes past the opponent before striking them with a punch. *'X-Ray - Tricky Lizard:' Reptile's MK9 X-Ray. Reptile grabs his opponent before crushing their eyes with his fingers. He proceeds to snap their neck and, finally, kicks them in the chest, damaging their organs and breaking their ribs. *'X-Ray - Reptile Dysfunction:' Reptile's MKX X-Ray. Reptile slides into his opponent, stunning them. He then grabs their skull and dislocated their jaw before crushing his eyes with his fingers. Finally, he slams them into the ground, applying pressure to their skull and effectively breaking it *'Brutalities:' Finishing moves performed before the opponent's health reaches zero. **'Acid Wash:' Reptile shoots acid at the opponent's mouth, which prevents them from breathing and eventually suffocates them. **'Heart Attack:' Reptile shoots his tongue at the opponent, which rips out their heart and sends it flying. Before it drops to the ground, Reptile catches it with the tongue and eats it. **'Puke:' Reptile lifts the opponent into the air, spraying acid at their face. As it melts, Reptile throws them to the ground. **'Knee Kapper:' Having Basilisk activated, Reptile slides forward, obliterating the opponent's legs below their kneecaps as he dashes through them. **'Bo Dash:' Having activated Poison Gas, Reptile uppercuts the opponent, which sends their head flying into the air. **'Bubble Head:' Reptile spits acid at his opponent, which attaches to their mouth before creating a bubble surrounding the victim's head. As their body drops to the ground, their head floats above it in the green bubble. **'Bubble Burst:' While the opponent's head is stuck in the aforementioned bubble, it suddenly detonated, turning its green color into red from blood. **'Get Rektile:' While invisible, Reptile uppercuts the opponent's torso off. *'Fatalities:' A signature of the Mortal Kombat series. Violent finishing moves performed after the opponent is unable to continue fighting. **'Yummy!:' Reptile shoots his tongue forward, ripping off his opponent's head and swallowing it whole. **'Hidden Chomp:' Reptile, while invisible, cleaves the opponent in half. **'Extra Meal:' Reptile, in that specific order, eats the opponent's head, torso and legs, leaving only the feet on the ground. **'Acid Puke (UMK3):' Reptile sends a wave of acid onto his opponent, melting their skin and muscles, leaving only the skeleton to drop to the ground. **'Face Chew:' Reptile jumps onto his opponent before eating the skin and meat off the victim's entire head. **'Acid Puke (MK4):' Reptile begins floating above the opponent before sending a wave of acid down on them, melting off their skin and a large portion of their meat. **'Acid Meal:' Reptile leaps onto his opponent before vomiting acid on their face. This leaves the victim stunned as Reptile lands on the ground and rips off the half-melted head to himself before eating it whole. **'Acid Yak:' Reptile leans the opponent back before vomiting into their mouth. The victim screams as their insides are melted before Reptile rips their stomach out with his hands. **'Weight Loss:' Reptile turns invisible and immediately dashes past his opponent, slicing their throat open. He returns, slashing across their guts. Finally, he reveals himself with a Force Ball in his hand, which he stuffs in the wound in the foe's stomach. The Ball and the top of the victim's body explode within moments. **'Bad Breath:' Reptile spreads acid on the opponent's face. As it melts their face off, he dashes forward and splits the victim's head in two by pulling on it from both sides. **'Acid Bath:' Reptile sprays acid at the opponent's legs, which produces a toxic puddle. As the opponent melts, Reptile shoots his tongue forward, grabbing the victim's head, before the Saurian swallows it whole. Equipment *'Battle Axe:' A two-sided axe. Enormous and wielded with both hands. Due to applying more weight with less area, effective against armor. *'Kirehashi:' Reptile's preferred melee weapon. A one-handed sword with a curved blade. An ancient blade and a lost relic of the Saurian race. Works well with the Pao Chui martial art. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *His tongue is capable of ripping off heads of other Kombatants with brute force. *Snapped the neck of a Shokan warrior. *Comparable to Sub-Zero, who punched through 10 stone tablets and can destroy robots with his bare hands. Speed/Reactions *Dodged and reacted to gunfire from Stryker and Kabal. *Scales to Sub-Zero, who avoided rockets. *Reacted to a grenade thrown at his feet before it exploded. *Dodged slashes from Baraka, who can attack fast enough to make his arms leave afterimages. Durability/Endurance *Took multiple strikes from Takeda. *Kept fighting after being thrown through a brick wall by Mileena. *Brushed off being bitten by Mileena and stabbed by her on another occasion. Skill/Intelligence *The last member of the Zaterran race. *Committed genocide against several species. *During his time as general of Shinnok's forces, was responsible for the deaths of millions. *Hypnotized Sonya Blade. *Took part in the battle of Armageddon. *Took part in the invasion of Earthrealm. *Incapacitated Kabal. *Alongside Kotal Kahn's forces, defeated a band of Red Dragon troops. *Saved D'Vorah's life. *Assisted in the defense of Kotal Kahn when he was attacked by Mileena and her forces. Powerscaling *'Most Kombatants' (Although he seems to be weak in terms of direct combat, he should nevertheless be at least comparable to Restricted fighters and all Mid-Tiers.) Weaknesses *Due to the separation from his race, Reptile falls victim to devolution. *Spy first, fighter second. *Desperate for a master. **Usually finds himself on the wrong side because of this. *Won little to no one-on-one fights against other Kombatants. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:City Level Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Reptiles Category:Warner Bros. Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light Category:Antagonists